Law enforcement in Barrayar
Law enforcement in the Empire of Barrayar is organised separately in each of the legal systems of the Empire: Traditional Districts, Barrayaran South Continent, Komarr and Sergyar. On Barrayar there are both a paramilitary state police service and a Count District-based security providing (which can vary). In the capital city, Vorbarr Sultana, and in the 64 Imperial Districts, the law enforcement is ensured by the Imperial Police Force, while in the Northern Continent 60 Districts it is carried out by the local law enforcement systems, under District Count's control. On Komarr, police is provided by the Komarran Security Force, within the Komarran Security Department, for planet-level or intrasectoral matters, by a Sector Security Force, for sectoral matters, and the Dome Security Service, for Dome-related duties. On Sergyar, there is the Sergyar Police Service. Ministry of Interior Security related issues and police activities are in general terms managed by the Ministry of Interior for all the three worlds. The Ministry delegates the responsibility for local affairs to the Imperial Viceroy of Sergyar and the Imperial Counsellor of Komarr, who in turn control the affairs related to security and good order. On Barrayar, the Ministry directly directs the activities of police in the districts of Southern Continent, while co-operates with the District Counts. The Ministry of Interior is the implementing body of the domestic security policies in the Empire of Barrayar, seen as security and crime prevention. It also deals with the relationship between Imperial State and Princely feuds. The Ministry of Interior is a complex structure, articulated at the central level with 5 departments, and with peripheral governing bodies, Police commands and Public Rescue Service commands. Fight against illegal immigration Fight against external immigration is a significant contribution to security of the Empire. It is carried out through activities involving coordination of border controls and management and strict control of foreign residing in the country. Action to combat illegal immigration involves development and adoption of measures and initiatives targeting immigration dynamics. The Central Directorate for Immigration is set to develop strategies to counter immigration and dealing with any issue arising from the presence of foreign nationals on the national territory. The Directorate is in charge of gathering and analysing information on measures taken to monitor, prevent and fight against immigration by sea and by land. Handling of immigrants leaving on the national territory is entrusted to the immigration centres falling within the responsibility of the Department for Religion and Immigration. Central Offices At the central level the Ministry is organized into five departments and three Secretariats: * Liaison Secretariat Komarr * Liaison Secretariat Sergyar * Liaison Secretariat Northern Districts * Department of Territorial Affairs, divided into three Directorates: ** Directorate for Local Government ** Directorate of Local Finance; ** Directorate for Demographic Services; ** Imperial Lands Distribution Committee * Department of Immigration, divided into three Directorates: ** Directorate of Immigration Policies: the Directorate oversees Komarran and Sergyaran immigration bodies and directly operates the Barrayaran Immigration Bureau; ** Directorate for Citizenship and Minorities; ** Directorate for General Affairs and for the management of financial and material resources; * Department of Public Security, divided into five Directorates. It also co-ordinates the various civilian police forces. The Department shall ensure the implementation of the policy of Order and Public Security and the management of technical support, even for the general needs of the Ministry of the Interior. ** Secretariat of the Department of Public Security: has overall responsibility for the coordination of administrative and technical work conducted by the various departmental offices and to implement the management and direction. ** Office of Program Analysis and Documentation: attending to the preparation of ministerial directives with regard to general issues concerning the Administration of Public Security, homogenizes, audit and promotes the activities of the Central Offices of the Department, performs analytical, advisory and connection information for the central and peripheral offices for the purposes of determining the financial resources needed. ** Office of Public Order: takes care of the connection with the peripheral structures for the management of riot control and public order during major events. Designates military units to be sent for riot control and public order and rescue operations in case of public calamity, takes care of examining the phenomenon of disturbance of public order, supervision of public interest objectives, the security service foreign dignitaries visiting temporarily. ** Command of the Imperial Police Force ** Directorate for General Affairs of the IPF; ** Directorate for Anti-Drug Services; ** Director of Human Resources; ** Directorate for Accounting Services; * Public Rescue Service and Civil Defence, divided into ten Directorates: ** Directorate for Emergency and Technical Rescue; ** Directorate for the Prevention and Security Technology; ** Directorate for Public Rescue and Civil Defence; ** Directorate for Education; ** Directorate for Human Resources; ** Directorate of Logistics Resources; ** Directorate of Financial Resources; ** Directorate for General Affairs; ** Central Inspection Office; * Department of Personnel Policies and the instrumental and financial resources, subdivided into two Directorates and three institutes: ** Directorate for Human Resources; ** Directorate for financial and material resources. ** Central Inspectorate of Local Governors ** Central Inspectorate for archiving services. ** Internal Control Service. Identity and Passport Service The Identity & Passport Service (I&PS) is an executive agency of the Ministry of Interior. The Identity & Passport Service provides passports for Barrayaran, Komarran and Sergyaran nationals, and life event certificates such as birth, death, marriage and civil partnerships. The passport provides evidence of a person’s nationality and allows citizens to leave and re-enter the country. All first time passport applicants are now required to attend an interview with the Identity and Passport Service in order to verify the identity and status of the applicant. Passport Service's headquarters is in Vorbarr Sultana and it has six regional offices around the Empire, in Vorbarr Sultana, Solstice (Komarr), Glasheer (Southern Continent), Starport (Sergyar), Hassadar, Vladigrad, as well as an extensive interview office network. Barrayaran Immigration Bureau The Barrayaran Immigration Bureau (BIB) is the Barrayaran executive body that, operated directly by the Directorate of Immigration Policies of the Ministry of Interior, implements the state policy on immigration and also performs law enforcement, control supervision and provision of public services functions in the field of immigration. The Bureau is also responsible for issue of resident registration and immigration control in Barrayar. Due to the position of the planet, the Bureau is mostly concerned with the provision of residence permit. The Barrayaran Immigration Bureau has territorial offices in every planetary spaceport. The director of the Barrayaran Immigration Bureau is Konstantin Romodanovsky, a former police officer, who is also the Deputy Director of the Directorate of Immigration Policies. National Identification Service The National Identification Service (NIS) is a department of the Ministry of Interior which provides a range of support services on behalf of the police forces. All NIS's services are connected with criminal records and include a remit to act as the National Identification Service. NIS also conducts background checks on people who have applied to the Criminal Records Bureau for an enhanced disclosure, deals with subject access requests the Police Gazette on behalf of the Barrayaran Police Forces. Serious Organised Crime Agency The Serious Organised Crime Agency (SOCA) is the anti-crime intelligence agency of the Ministry of Interior, tasked with the fight against most serious criminal associations and co-operation with foreign counterparts. Members of SOCA can be designated the powers of a constable, customs officer or immigration officer and/or any combination of these three sets of powers. The Director General of SOCA (or his designate) is responsible for determining which powers are given to members of staff which can be altered depending on the nature of the investigation. SOCA operates from at least 120 offices across the Empire. SOCA officers are empowered to perform a number of surveillance roles traditionally associated with Ministry of Protection of Imperial Loyalty, although, unlike MoPIL officers, some designated SOCA officers enjoy powers of ordinary arrest. Imperial Inspectorate of Police Services The Imperial Inspectorate of Police Services (IIPS) has statutory responsibility for the inspection of police forces. IIPS is headed by the Vice President at the Police headquarters. The Inspectorate to the Ministry of Interior and reports on the activities of the territorial forces of Barrayar (including police activities of District forces), Komarr and Sergyar and other bodies involved in law enforcement. In inspecting police service, the Inspectorate uses watchdog tactics, such as "mystery shopping". Rank structure Rank structure follows civil subdivision for the upper echelons (Official echelons, corresponding to the officer echelons in the Imperial Service) and military naming for the lower echelons, with the exception of the very basic level, named as the other civil colleagues. Law enforcement on Barrayar The Imperial Police Force is the paramilitary police service that covers Southern Continent on Barrayar. The "ImpPol", as it is known, was established as a centralized organisation uniting the municipal, city, and rural uniformed forces during the first year of reign of the incumbent Emperor Serg Vorbarra. The Imperial Police Force is under the direct control of Minister of Interior, who appoints the Chief of the Imperial Police in the Ministry of the Interior (C-IPF-MinInt). The Imperial Police is organized according to two basic criteria: territorial division and functional division, which interact with each other. Commands and Services manage the coordination of all functional specialities of the police, and the Territorial Commands are intended to coordinate the peripheral joints of the majority of specialities. The IPF is a civilian, although paramilitary, organization: therefore, all its members have performed their military conscription period, and this ensure a widespread diffusion of military discipline and world-view. Jurisdiction Police Officers of the IPF have full police powers throughout Southern Continent the adjacent waters, Capital City Vorbarr Sultana and space station within Barrayaran solar system. Central Command At the top of the Imperial Police Force, there is a Central Command. It is the control, coordination and control body of all activities of the Force. The Central Command consists of the Chief of Imperial Police, the Deputy Chief and Chief of Staff, together with the Central Committee. Corps Staff The Police Staff is commanded by Chief of Staff, assisted by the Deputy Chief of Staff. The Chief of the Staff directs and coordinates the work of various departments, shall submit to the Chief of Police the various issues, giving relevant particulars of the proceedings and decide the ones for which has been delegated by the Chief of Police and the same exercise in respect of staff of the Central Command of the duties of commander of the body. Central Committee of Imperial Police The Central Committee has the function of an organ offer to the Central Command, whose opinions, while not binding, leading to a substantial motivation in the case of inconsistent decisions, therefore non limiting the command action does not , but reinforcing the belief. The Central Committee expresses its opinion mandatory but not binding, the following subjects: * Organization, recruitment, training and operations; * Planning and Budget; * Use of personnel; * Allocation of human, economic and technological resources; * Coordination and organization. Alert Police The Alert Police Directorate is the ImpPol command responsible for safeguarding public order and public security in the contest of civil protection operations. Its function is to ensure public order, at the present state and perspective. The Alert Police is in charge of directing and employing all mobile units and subordinate commands. It has three components: * Alert Police Central Command (AP-CENTCOM): The Command provides the logistical coordination of all departments and operational direction of the movable central departments. * Regional Mobile Groups: Regional Groups are detachments consisting of several Alert Battalions, directed directly by the AP-CENTCOM. They are specially trained and have the best equipment available. Their function is to provide reinforcement and support to District Battalions, both for issues of public order for the competition to the tasks of civil protection, and to establish an independent mass movement. The operational arm of Regional Mobile Groups are the Alert Battalions. * Mobile Battalions: The Mobile Battalions are units located in Southern Continent Districts capital cities, commanded by officers of the Alert Police Directorate. In particularly important or highly populated areas may be more Battalions. Battalions protect public order and provide regular assistance during natural disasters. The basic unit is the team of nine elements commanded by a Police Sergeant. The complex unit is a company composed of 20 teams and the vehicles platoon. Territorial Organization The territorial organization is the heart of activity. It is organized hierarchically: * 16 Group Commands, headed by State Councillor, 2nd class, with control functions in respect of the District Commands. The Group Command is responsible for coordinating and monitoring all departments in the area of responsibility, even outside the chain of command area. Command Group performs control functions for all services not expressly the Corps disjoint. * 64 District Commands established in each District capital town with control functions for subordinate units ** Territorial Departments and a variable number of Companies and Precincts ** Services and Judiciary Department ** Detective Department ** Mobile Radio Unit - Auto patrol ** Police Stations, spread locally throughout the country with direct responsibility for territorial control Security of Transportation Main Office Security of Transportation Main Office ensures law enforcement and public order in relation to transmission routes. It is divided into four Directorates and a Central Office: * Central Office * Traffic Service: is the traffic-law enforcement agency and road safety administration of Barrayar. The organization patrols Barrayar's roads and motorways and responds to major accidents. Due to the relatively small development of street network, only in recent years it has been separated from the Railway Service. * Railway Service: is performed in two areas of prevention and suppression of crime on trains and in stations. It is also tasked with preventing espionage and sabotage of railway property. Territory is guarded by the Service: ** 64 District Sections ** 130 Subsections ** 339 Detachment ** 1,030 Stations * Air Service: the organization of the Air Service comprises all persons, aircraft, equipment, technical support and logistic infrastructures, whose primary function is to complement and enhance preventive action and control of land developed by the departments operating on the ground. It works in connection with the military OrbContSer. * Water Service: they are tasked with the safety and security of Barrayar's rivers, sea harbours, and inland waterways. Auxiliary Services The Order Police controls and directs two auxiliary service, whose members are subject to the Police discipline: * Rescue Service: consists of all professional rescue and fire departments under a national command structure in connection with the Technical Emergency Service. * Technical Emergency Service: is a corps of engineers, technicians and specialists in construction work. TES is intended to keep the public utilities and essential industries running during the wave of strikes. Veteran Policemen Veteran Policemen are a category established in the Imperial Police Force is to maintain the service - for the longest time as possible - non-commissioned officers and policemen having long service records, both to improve the economic conditions of those who were forced to leave the service because of age or for illness, exit benefits too small. The category is composed of policemen that are an integral part of the Force, who wear the uniform and retain prerogatives. Veteran Policemen, to be chosen among the non-commissioned officers and enlisted men unfit for active service of their stations with at least fifteen years of seniority, disengage exclusively public security tasks, for which they are available to police officials. His Majesty's Own Vorbarr Sultana Municipal Guard The His Majesty's Own Vorbarr Sultana Municipal Guard, also known as the Vorbarr Sultana Police, is the municipal police force in Vorbarr Sultana. The Municipal Guard's duties include the provision of police services to the city and its inhabitants. Additionally, due to its location within the imperial capital city, the department exercises the standard functions of a local police force and also handle certain activities such as a sex offender registry. The current Lord Commander of Municipal Guard is Lord Kyrill Vorbohn, the fourth one of his family to assume the position. He assumed her post in 3001, replacing Lord Charles Ramsey. Law enforcement in traditional districts Barrayar is a feudal society and District Counts jealously guard their independence, rights and privileges. District and lower-level police forces are under the District Count's control. The municipal and district guards, whatever organized, are treated as a non-military police force: therefore maintaining an armed and uniformed corps is not a violation of Vorlopoulous' Law. The district police is simply a Count's police force, strictly forbidden from any military-type activity. Every District also has a District Militia under the Count's control, in order to smash any internal subversion: these troops are authorized under Vorlopoulous' Law and may act as hostage-rescue intervention force, as well as a small counterinsurgency force: under serious circumstances, District Militias have to be able to provide operational support to ImpSec or other Imperial Service units. In a general meaning, every city has a municipal guard, subordinated or not to the its own District command, according to local government traditions, as well as a central organization for specialized services, which could be placed even under a City Guard direction. An example of Municipal Guard is the Hassadar Municipal Guard, in the Vorkosigan District. A Count is due fealty from all the people of their district, including the policemen. The difference between a district guardsman and an Armsman is that an Armsman is specifically oath sworn to the Count and a guardsman, as everyone else, just has the normal duties of everyone in the district. Between District police services there are several inter-District contacts, as well as traditional rivalries due to both traditional enmities between Districts and to modern-day professional competition. Although uniforms vary according different Districts, rank insignias (and often also titles) are the same of the Imperial police services and of the armed forces both in civilian police forces and in District Militias. There is no District using ranks above State Councillor, 2nd class (corresponding to Imperial Service Rear Admiral/Major General). Organization of police services District Counts are absolutely free to organize their own governments and security apparatus according the way they deem to be the best. However, usually District law enforcement follows similar organizational patterns: the main detective agency is the District Bureau of Investigation, however named, a District-level detective agency. They are plain-clothes agencies which usually investigate both criminal and civil cases involving the whole district. They also provide technical support to local agencies in the form of laboratory or record services. A District bureau is a District's equivalent to the central bodies of the Imperial Police Force. Such bureaus investigate all manner of cases assigned to them by their District's laws and usually report to their District's Prosecutor, or in some cases to their Count. These bureaus can also exist either independently or within a department of public safety (which is an umbrella agency coordinating and/or controlling the various law enforcement agencies) or a District police force (which is a general law enforcement agency). Some, densely populated Districts, such as Vordarian District or others, have well-organized all-encompassing police corps, while other Districts, less populated, like Vorkosigan District, maintain police services only for major communities, occasionally providing support to minor communities in need. District Militias The District Militias are preventive District forces responsible for maintaining public order within each District, and are subordinate to the District Count. Although District Militias could trace their origins back to the immediate aftermath of the planetary unification, or even at the time of the Independent Counts, they were established in their current form following the great turmoil of 2960s in order to deploy a territorial militia to crack down limited insurgencies without calling the standing Imperial Service and they are authorized under specific Emperor's Decrees. Each District has its own District Militia, with different formations, rules and uniforms. The Militias are distinct from the Service Security. The District Militias are also reserve troops and ancillary forces of the Imperial Service: in time of war or other emergencies the Militias can be absorbed back into Imperial service, under the supervision of the Service Security, which is in charge of conducting control activities. Most Militias are organized as ground units, but air and naval units also exist. The function of the District Militias is to serve as a conspicuous public order force: the District Militias of any state are organized as a military force and have a military-based rank structure. Training is weighted more heavily toward riot control and rural manhunt matters, but counterinsurgency training is also carefully included. Arms and equipment of state forces include machine guns and armoured cars, in addition to other items generally associated with police. The District Militias, ancillary forces and Imperial Service reserve, are subordinate to the District Counts for all their duties. District Militias are often commanded by honourably retired military officers originating from the District, but that is not strictly mandatory; being legally authorized military (or at least paramilitary, for the stablest Districts) formations, both High and lesser Vors can serve within them without facing any treason charge. The Commandant of a District Militia is usually a Colonel, and the District is usually divided into regions. District Militias are often organized into Battalions or Squadrons, Companies or Troops, platoons, and subdivided into Squads. Major units are based in major urban centres, and their companies and platoons are distributed according to population density. Special ranks of District Militias District Militias are always commanded by a Colonel, but often they are by far larger than a Regiment ever could be. Therefore, top ranks (Commandant, Deputy Commandant and Chief of Staff) are still considered as Colonel, but enjoy of a superior position than "ordinary" colonels which could be present in the District Militia. When absorbed back into the Imperial Service, "special" Colonels are considered as mere Colonels. Image:Colonel District Militia Chief of Staff.png|Chief of Staff of the Militia Image:Colonel District Militia Deputy Commandant.png|Deputy Commandant of the Militia Image:Colonel District Militia Commandant.png|Commandant of the Militia Law enforcement on Komarr Policing on Komarr conducted at three different levels: planetary, sectoral and Dome level. Every Sector has their own nomenclature for agencies, and their responsibilities and funding varies from Sector to Sector, as every Dome has their own Security Service, Although all three levels are gathered into the Komarran Security Forces, which provide to funding and general management of common resources, such as personal equipment, or heavy weaponry. The whole, security system is overseen, managed and run by the Komarran Security Department, a branch within the Komarran Corporate Board, alongside the Komarran Immigration Services. Image:Komarran police - dome.png|Dome police service uniform Image:Komarran police - sector.png|Sector police service uniform Image:Komarran police - planet.png|Planet police service uniform Rank structure The Komarran Security Force uses a standardised set of ranks in all its levels of service. The various levels - planetary, sectoral and local - are symbolized by the secondary and piping colour, on the blue uniform: * Planetary service: Yellow (Orange in formal wear) * Sectoral service: Red * Dome service: Green Planetary Police Service Planetary Police Service is the planetary branch of Komarran Security Forces; "The Police Service", as it is also known, possesses full imperial authority as given to them, gathering all law enforcement departments with planetary jurisdiction. PPSK officers are authorized to enforce various laws not only at the planetary level, but also imperial, state, sector and Dome in many circumstances. It is keen to note that civilian space stations and crimes and offences committed in the planetary system are under Planetary Police Service jurisdiction. All PPSK departments are limited to investigating only matters that are explicitly within the power of the planetary government. The Imperial Counsellor Department of Justice and Public Order is responsible for the law enforcement duties at the planetary level. The planetary government does not exercise general police powers, but only planetary-level police matters. If a non-planetary crime is committed in a Sector and the fugitive does not flee the Sectoral lands invading the terraforming or planetary lands, the planetary government has no jurisdiction. However, once the fugitive crosses a Sectoral, Terraforming or Planetary-reserved is subject to planetary jurisdiction. Police Tactical Groups Police tactical groups (PTGs) are part of the 2977 General Anti-Terrorism Plan which requires the Komarran Corporate Board police force to maintain its own specialised counter-terrorist and hostage rescue units alongside the Internal Troops. The Police tactical groups are established in order to prevent any general rebellion and the intervention of military forces. The PTGs are a paramilitary complex, made of small independent units (one Police Tactical Group every major Dome, which serves also neighboroughing Domes) which are trained to conduct urban guerilla warfare. In case of war, they are transferred from Komarran Security Forces to the Imperial Service. PTGs are police assault units established to respond to high-risk situations which are beyond the scope or capacity of everyday policing. PTG officers directly support operational police in incidents such as sieges with specialist tactical, negotiation, intelligence and command support services. Sectoral Police Services All Sectors operate sector-wide police forces. They may are called "Police Service - SECTOR NAME". Sector police are a police body unique to each Sector, having sector-wide authority to conduct law enforcement activities and criminal investigations. In general, they perform functions outside the jurisdiction of the Dome Security Office, such as overseeing the security of the Sector capitol complex, protecting the Imperial Sector Representative and local officials, training new officers for local Dome police forces, providing technological and scientific support services, and helping to coordinate multi-jurisdictional task force activity. Dome police Dome police have dome-wide jurisdiction. They provide the full spectrum of police services to the entire Dome and its nearest territory. Dome police forces, named in several ways, have primary responsibilities in law enforcement and investigation within their own Dome. Because Domes are often huge cities, Dome police forces have a broad array of specialized services. However, political security is strictly carried out by ImpSec, which acts separately from Dome Police corps. Law enforcement on Sergyar Law enforcement on Sergyar is conducted at the planetary level, and is the responsibility of the Sergyar Police Service. Only certain, designated police officers have the power to conduct criminal investigations, and such investigations are supervised by investigative magistrates. The Sergyar Police Service comes under the jurisdiction of the Home Office of Vice-royalty. The police is commanded by the Director-General: he is directly in charge of the General Directorate of the Sergyar Police Service. The police is then sub-divided into directorates: * Directorate of Administration * Directorate of Training of the Sergyar Police Service * Central Directorate of Judicial Police: major criminal investigations ** Itinerant Criminality Struggle Office ** Sub-directorate of forensics. * Central Directorate of Public Security: uniformed patrol and response ** Intervention Groups of the Sergyar Police Service * Central Directorate of Border Police: performs identity checks alongside central government structures and struggle illegal immigration * Central Directorate of the Security Companies: riot police Internal Troops The Internal Troops,of the Ministry of Interior is a military force, part of the Imperial Service and operationally subordinated to the interior ministry. They are designed to be used to support and reinforce the police forces, deal with large-scale crowd control, internal armed conflicts, prison security and safeguarding of highly-important facilities. As such, the force was involved in all conflicts and violent disturbances. During wartime, the Internal Troops falls under the Imperial Service military command and fulfil the missions of local defence and rear area security. Although they could, in case of strict necessity, act as special teams, they are intended, designed, equipped and trained for urban and security combat. The use of Internal Troops instead of the Ground Forces in these situations helps to preserve the favourable image of the latter with the population. In addition to these peacetime roles, in time of war they would support front line operations by providing rear security against enemy sabotage, defending supply and communications lines, and operating prisoner-of-war and penal battalions. There are 180 regiments of varying size of Interior Troops, of which 90 are mainly guards of correctional institutions, important public facilities and public order. General organization Despite being subordinated to a civilian police authority, Internal Troops are part of the Imperial Service with centralized system of ranks, command and services. The Chief Commander and Staff of the Internal Troops report operationally only to Ministry of Interior, but they maintain their separate chain of command under the Chief of Ground Staff; subordinated to the Chief Commander there are the three Planetary Deputy Commanders, the Deputy Commander Barrayar serving also as Deputy Chief Commander. In turn, Planetary Deputy Commanders are subordinated to the relevant GROFOR Component Command. IT units are predominantly formed up of conscripts drafted by the same system as for the rest of the Imperial Service, while officers are trained in both own special academies and Imperial Service's military academies. The main kinds of Internal Troops are field units, prison security units, various facility-guarding units and some special forces units to deal with serious terrorism and hostage crises. Fields units are essentially light motorized infantry, similar to respective ground forces regular units by their organization and weapons. The organization of the Internal Troops comprises headquarters, military units, military training institutions and the institutions for Internal Troops activities, and maintenance and administration bodies. The largest units are located in all major cities. There are eight Districts or territorial commands; each District has certain units assigned directly to it which are identified by a four digit number. Beside that there are several units of a direct subordination, following the principle of high specialization and relatively small size. Counter Terrorist Regiment The Internal Troops Counter Terrorist Regiment is the counter-terrorism and hostage rescue force of the Internal Troops. The CTR is trained to rescue citizens who are held by hostile forces, usually terrorist and/or criminal. The CTF's purpose is to serve as a domestic counter-terrorism unit, offering a tactical resolution option in hostage and high-risk law enforcement situations and agumenting the Barrayaran special forces and elite unit ensemble. The Counter Terrorist Regiment has three Battalions and is organized as a single Regiment within the Internal Troops, although scattered across the Imperium. It can be supported by the police special units as well as by the Imperial Security intervention units. Central organization The Chief Command of the Internal Troops provides both training, support and management of certain special units. The Chief Command also handles communications and support facilities used exclusively for IT duties: Internal Troops use both police and Imperial Service facilities. * Special Purpose Division, in order to provide also combat potential with organized crime. Given the staffing levels, the logistics and the level of combat training of personnel, the division is able to independently carry out a single task. The Division is in constant combat readiness. Within a short time it can be transferred to any place within the Empire to meet unexpected problems: ** 1st "Snow Leopard" Battalion ** 2nd "Jaguar" Battalion ** 3rd "Cheetah" Battalion ** 1st "Tiger" Counter Terrorist Battalion ** 4th "Cobra" Battalion - a mountain-rifle battalion of special operations, head-quartered in Hassadar (Vorkosigan District) ** "Scorpion" Battalion - anti-terrorist unit in security of the power plant objectives ** "Shadows" Reconnaissance Company: anti-terrorist unit, tasked with gathering information and conducting deep reconnaissance. ** "Aries" Special Intervention Battalion * 1st Nuclear, Biological, Chemical Protection Battalion * Training Regiment ** Naval Training Centre ** Training Centres Protection Autonomous Battalion * Mobile Artillery Regiment * "Basylisk" Autonomous Mountain Battalion * Central Communications * Engineering Centre * Refurbishment Centre Barrayar The Internal Troops Barrayaran Garrison is subordinated to the President of the Police Headquarters in charge of the Imperial Police Force for operational matters, to the GROFORBAR Commander for territorial matters and to the Chief Commander for organizational matters. The current Internal Troops Barrayaran Garrison Commander - Deputy Chief Commander is Lieutenant General Aral A. Vorpeter: * Vorbarr Sultana District (Code: 1000): its area of responsibility includes the Vorbarra District. ** 1001th Battalion "Relight" * Barrayar Northern Continent - Eastern District (Code: 2000): its area of responsibility includes 25 Northern Districts * Barrayar Northern Continent - Western District (Code: 3000): its area of responsibility includes 27 Northern Districts * Barrayar Southern Continent (Code: 4000): its area of responsibility includes 57 Southern Districts ** 4021th Battalion "Typhoon": focused on crashing criminal armed groups * Dendarii Mountains District (Code: 5000): its area of responsibility includes 7 Northern Districts ** 1017th Battalion "Mountain Herbkiller" * Black Mountains District (Code: 6000): its area of responsibility includes 7 Southern Districts ** 6023rd Battalion "Chanteuse" * 2nd Counter Terrorist Battalion * 2nd Nuclear, Biological, Chemical Protection Battalion * 1st Marine detachment - Northern Continent and Islands * 2nd Marine detachment - Southern Continent Each District, alongside 5 regular Battalions, deploys an Internal Troops Special Intervention Company, belonging to the 1st and to 2nd Special Intervention Battalions. Special Rapid Response Brigade The Special Rapid Response Brigade is tasked with SWAT type special operations under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Internal Affairs, including apprehension of dangerous criminals, high-profile raids and so on. On Barrayar there are 100 Special Rapid Response Units, counting 6,000 officers stationed in major cities. Komarr The Internal Troops Komarran Garrison is subordinated to the Director General of Police Services Komarr in charge of the Imperial Police Force for operational matters, to the GROFORKOM Commander for territorial matters and to the Chief Commander for organizational matters. The current Internal Troops Komarran Garrison Commander is Major General David Vorsoisson. The Komarran Garrison - Komarr District (Code: 7000) deploys: * 20 Battalions (one per Komarran Sector and one dedicated to Solstice) * 3rd Special Intervention Battalion * 3rd Nuclear, Biological, Chemical Protection Battalion * 1st Autonomous Counter Terrorist Company Sergyar The Internal Troops Sergyaran Garrison is subordinated to the Director General of Police Services Sergyar for operational matters, to the GROFORSER Commander for territorial matters and to the Chief Commander for organizational matters. The current Internal Troops Sergyaran Garrison Commander - Deputy Chief Commander is Major General Patrick Massiotsi. The Sergyaran Garrison - Sergyar District (Code: 8000) deploys: * 15 Battalions * 4th Special Intervention Battalion * 2nd Autonomous Counter Terrorist Company * 4th Nuclear, Biological, Chemical Protection Battalion * Marine detachment Category:Barrayar